What Happened in Norfolk
by SemipeacefulHippie
Summary: Norfolk is your typical small town, with a small school district, farms, and radiation. Wait, what? (Gone fan fiction, SYOC Main/Minor Characters open) Rated M for very mature themes, like gore, cursing, and... things... but no actual lemons.


So. Um hi. Welcome to my story. This is a Gone SYOC fanfiction, born from my passive aggressiveness over the fact that my OC in another Gone SYOC has been mentioned once in the whole 8 chapters of the story. So yeah.

Guidelines for your OCs:

1\. I am a firm believer of thinking stereotypes are stupid and OP characters (unless it's a villain) are unfair. Basically, if I get 5 different OCs with names as different variations of Ebony and all of them have "raven" hair, all of them are out. Not happening. If your character is a 5 bar, you're out. Deal.

2\. I reserve the right to adjust your OC as I see fit. (ei, not everyone can be a mutant, if I find that your character is pretty cool, but could do without the power, boom! your character is mortal.)

3\. I NEED DIVERSITY. Don't be afraid to submit a character is gay, trans, bi, ace, a POC ect. (but if you can maybe give me some pointers on how to write them, as I am a teenage slightly straight white female {that was born female}.)

4\. Details, details. I need to know EVERYTHING about your characters.

5\. Please PM me. My plan for this story includes cooperating through this handy dandy messaging system. Trying to talk through the comment section is exhausting.

6\. Have fun!

Characters so far. I have four characters set out already, each on different levels of completion. The first, Elizabeth. She's completely done. I don't need input on her, except maybe a few characters to volunteer to be her friend group. Next is the main antagonist. His name right now is Nick. He is a selfish greedy bastard. He also has pain inducement powers, probably a 4 bar. He is sexually frustrated over the fact he doesn't appeal to the one of the main protagonists, Elizabeth. He's hot. And sexist. Also, he goes to the private school. Overall, a grand character. Although, I need input (and I need someone to be his sadistic best friend with no power). I was hoping people could take what I have here and expand on it? Give me a little more to work with? After that, is I need a character (probably would be an INTP on a Myers-Briggs chart) who is smart, but lacks certain social skills, emotion, and a will to not sigh at every little thing. Gender, sexuality, looks, I don't care besides that. Lastly , I need a villain character with telekinesis, just because I love the trope where the antagonist is just walking towards the protagonist, flying all of the hero's friends that try to attack him against a wall.

Even after the first main 6 or something are introduced, feel free to submit characters. I want this to seem like the real book with characters coming and going, not all introduced at one time and slowly being killed off.

The town is going to have the typical Gone fanfiction trope, with two main schools. Willow Academy, a prissy pre-pre-Ivy League junior high and the public junior high (along with the elementary school and preschool/daycare).

Here is the OC chart, I will fill in my character so you have an idea of what you want.

Name: Elizabeth (middle name optional) Lane Jordan

Nickname: El, Love-Interest

Gender (born, identifies with): female, female

Age: 14

Birthday: Jan 13

Sexuality: Asexual, Aromantic

 **Looks**

Skin tone: Pale

Hair: Golden blonde, wavy, long to her lower back with face framing that looks like bangs

Usually worn: Down, sometimes braided with her "bangs" falling out.

Face: Round, little to no acne

Eye shape/color: Round, dark blue that lighten in the sunlight

Nose: Button nose

Body type: Curvy

Typical clothing style/things about their clothes: (give me a keyword to type into google or a description of a typical outfit) Artsy, wears large purple glasses, loves skirts.

Other:

 **Personality**

Myers-Briggs: (Not required, just for the fact an average Myers-Briggs test is around 40-60 questions long) INFP

Three major good personality attributes: Kindness, intelligence, humble

Two major bad personality attributes: prideful, too loyal

A run down on their personality in general: Elizabeth is a… strange character. She's a bit of a hipster, as she hates just about anything trendy. She doesn't quite fit in with other kids her age. She enjoys forms of art, like drawing, singing, and writing. Elizabeth also is quite the nerd, evident from her love of books, comics, and video games.

Favorites: Books, video games, tumblr

Other:

 **Strengths/Weaknesses**

Physical Strengths: Thanks to soccer, can kick with the force of a thousand suns, knows self defense, fast reflexes

Physical weaknesses: Gets migraines a lot, blind without her glasses, no upper body strength

Mental Strengths: Intelligent, has a different way of thinking about things, makes friends easily

Mental Weaknesses: Naïve, mentally weak in general, has anxiety

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Major Fears: Pain, spiders

Other:

 **Family/Friends**

Family inside: None

Family outside: Mom and Dad, adult sister, adult brother

Friends inside: N/A

Friends outside: N/A

Significant other?: No

Plans for SO?:

Want one?: NO

Other:

 **Powers**

Freak? or no?: Yes

Power?: Pathokinesis

Power level?: 3

When do they get their power?: A week before hand

How does it change everyday life for them?: She now gets more frequent migraines and panic attacks

 **Ect. things about them**

School (Willow Academy, NJH, NES): Willow Academy

If not Willow Academy, description of house:

If Willow Academy, description of dorm room: Daisy yellow bedsheets, various Hufflepuff posters, a laptop with extra monitor on her desk, a few drawings hung up on her art wall.

Your character can only take things they can fit in a backpack, what do they take?: Laptop, phone, headphones, sketch pad+pencils, book

Religion/affect on their everyday lives?: Atheist, no effect

Is it okay if they are a minor character?:

Is it okay if they aren't introduced until halfway through the book?:

Would you be cool with being killed off?: Yeah

Any ideas for them? What you want to happen?:

PLEASE GIVE ME A PLOT IDEA (or alternative names from the original). plz i beg of you:

Other:

 **Well, now for an introduction so my story follows the website's guidelines.**

 _Elizabeth needed quiet_. There was too much noise, too much _emotion._ Testing weeks were always like this. Anxiety feeding into mine. When the results came, it was an exhausting mix of dread and elation. It was overwhelming.

A knock came at the bathroom door. "Elli dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some rest, Mrs. Hope." I used the code word Mom and the school had set up. The teacher now knew I was a having a panic attack, and would check back in on me in a few minutes. I took a deep breath. In, out. In, out. In, out. Ignore the impending emotions. The teacher's worry, the nearest classroom's anxie- no! Stop.

Another knock came at the door. It was the teacher again. "El,-" and it stopped. Her voice just stopped.

"Hello?" I called out, a bit tentatively. I got up from where I previously sat, head in knees. My legs were a bit shaky, but I managed to reach the door. the doorknob was heavy, but I wrestled it open and peeked into the hallway. The teacher was gone, leaving a dropped notepad in her place.

 **Whoo. I'm exhausted. I really hope I didn't forget anything so, here it is. Also btw, if you read my other stories you know I'm not a consistent updater. I don't have a lot of free time, and sometimes, frankly, I get bored. So don't expect much. Anyways, cya later!**

 **-Semipeaceful**


End file.
